Into Open Arms
by Ookami Spirit Hishana
Summary: Inuyasha/Sango When Inuyasha's attitude starts driving Kagome into the arms of Koga, Sango takes it upon herself to teach the hotheaded hanyou a lesson, not realizing what she's going to get in return. please r/r
1. Inner Turmoil

YAY! Another story that will hopefully be as good as the last. Anyway this is again alternate pairings, like always. 

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, too bad so sad and yadda yadda.

  


Chapter 1

Inner Turmoil

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"SIT!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs and, once again, Inuyasha met his friend, 

  


the ground. Kagome ran to the well and jumped in before Inuyasha could start up an argument 

  


about her staying here. 

  


"Feh, damn wench." Inuyasha got up and brushed the dirt off of himself. 

  


"Inuyasha, are ye ever going to learn that ye will never catch Kagome before she goes to her 

  


time?" Kaede came into the clearing with some herbs. 

  


"What do you know, you old hag?" Inuyasha responded.

  


"HENTAI!" Sango's voice was heard from not too far away. Soon Miroku entered the clearing, 

  


a huge bump on his head. 

  


"When will you ever learn?" came Inuyasha's gruff voice. Sango came into the clearing soon 

  


after the monk. 

  


"Where is Kagome?" Sango asked, looking around. 

  


"The damn wench went back to her time saying she had to study from one of these 'spell 

  


books'." With that Inuyasha held up a book with a bunch of numbers in it. 

  


"Inuyasha, have you ever considered that Lady Kagome might need that?" Miroku asked, leaning 

  


up against a tree with his eyes closed. Inuyasha didn't respond, he just studied the book with a 

  


look of confusion. 

  


A Few Days Later.........

  


Kagome climbed out of the well and was greeted by a little ball of fluff attaching itself to 

  


her stomach 

  


"Kagome! Inuyasha was being mean to me!!" he smiled, knowing that she would have to 'sit' 

  


the stubborn half-demon. Sango and Miroku came into the clearing together. 

  


"Kagome, it's good you're back!" Sango gave the younger girl a hug 

  


"Lady Kagome, its good to see you again." Miroku's hand decided to slowly drift down 

  


Kagome's back. Before it reached its destonation, Kagome hit it away. 

  


"Oi wench, don't just stand there! We have to find jewel shards!" Came a gruff voice from up a 

  


tree. Sango saw a glint of sadness in her friend's eyes, but it quickly vanished. 

  


"Inuyasha." Kagome called sweetly.

  


"Yeah?" came Inuyasha's uncertain answer, knowing what was going to happen. 

  


"SIT!" Kagome said as she watched Inuyasha plummet to the ground. Shippo got away from 

  


Kagome's embrace and went to go find Kilala. Once the spell wore off from Inuyasha, he told 

  


the group that they had to start searching for jewel shards. After hours of yelling, sitting and 

  


arguing, Inuyasha got them to agree with him.

  


They walked for many hours, Inuyasha was acting like a slave driver. Kagome and Sango 

  


were riding on Kilala, Inuyasha was hopping from tree to tree, Miroku was walking next to 

  


Kilala and Shippo was asleep in Kagome's lap. 

  


"Inuyasha, can we please stop?" Kagome whined

  


"No" came his reply

  


"sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit." Kagome kept sitting him till he agreed they could stop and by the 

  


time they did it was dusk. 

  


"Lets go to the hot springs, Sango." Kagome whispered to her friend, making sure the monk 

  


didn't hear them. Sango nodded and they slipped off towards the hot spring.

  


"Kagome, do you like Inuyasha?" Sango asked her friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


well I hope you liked it!!!! first chapter is done and over with and no I am not going to forget about my other story. GOTTA LUV THE ODD PAIRINGS!!!!


	2. AN

Don't own Inuyasha

  


Authors note

  


Sadly I will not be able to update for a while. I am going away and will not have a computer there. So sadly this story wont continue until I get back from the trip. I might write down some ideas while I am gone. 


	3. Sadness of Goodbye

Don't own Inuyasha but I WANT to own Sesshoumaru^_^

  


sorry for the delay but sis got sick and we couldn't go......that is EVIL! But now I get to update yes I am a terrible author for making you poor reviewers wait but I had the deadly disease called writers block.... horrible thing.

  


Chapter 2

Sadness of goodbye's

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Do you like Inuyasha?" Sango asked Kagome as they got in the hot springs

  


"NO! How could anyone even like that inconsiderate dog-boy!" Kagome nearly screamed. 

  


Sango sighed and looked away

  


"What is it, Sango?" Kagome went over to the older girl and sat next to her. 

  


"Are you going to stay with us?" Sango asked, looking sadly at her friend, fearing the answer. 

  


Kagome stayed quiet for a long time, shocked at the question and trying to prolong the answer

  


"I am not sure. I would love to stay with you, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo. But if Inuyasha keeps 

  


acting like this I don't really know if I could stay." Kagome watched her friend, both girls were 

  


silent for a long time. The Sango started to search for something on the ground

  


"Did you lose something, Sango?" the younger girl's curiosity showed in her voice

  


. "Yes I did, I forgot to bring Hirakutsu(spelling?) So the boys wouldn't 

  


LOOK AT US!" with that Sango threw a rock into the bushes, and heard rustling. Miroku stood 

  


up a moment later, a large bump on his head.

  


***

  


Sango and Kagome glared at Miroku and Inuyasha. 

  


"Feh wench, its not like I wanted to see you. I would rather give Tetsuiga(don't know how to 

  


spell it) to Sesshoumaru." with that Inuyasha jumped in a tree and watched for enemies. Sango 

  


could have sworn she saw Kagome wipe away a tear but she wasn't sure. Sango sighed 'Is he 

  


really that dense to see that she loves him, even if she won't admit it?' she silently asked herself 

  


as she lay down in a sleeping bag Kagome had given her. 

  


*** 

  


The next morning, Sango awoke to the shouts of Inuyasha and the Sits of Kagome. She felt a 

  


nose nudge up against her cheek and opened her eyes to two very big, red eyes. Kirara gave a soft 

  


'meow' before running over to Shippo. Sango yawned and rubbed the stiffness out of her back. 

  


She watched the argument for a minute, knowing how it was going to end. With that one little 

  


word.

  


"Sit!" Kagome screamed as she ran off into the woods. Sango was about to go after her when she 

  


felt a hand on her shoulder,

  


"Lady Kagome wishes to be alone." Miroku stood behind Sango. She felt his hand go further and 

  


further south until she hit it away. She was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice Miroku give 

  


her a strange look for not slapping him and yelling 'hentai'. 

  


***

  


"You were the one to push her away, now you go get her!" Sango was ready to kill Inuyasha if he 

  


didn't get down. 

  


"If you care about that wench so much, then why don't you get her?" Inuyasha simply laid down 

  


in the tree he was in. Kagome's voice was heard from the dense forest, not to far off.

  


"SIT!" Inuyasha came plummeting down to meet the ground, again.

  


"What was that for, wench?" Inuyasha yelled from the ground. Inuyasha suddenly felt some one 

  


stand on him.

  


"You should stay like that, dog-turd." Kouga, who had walked into the clearing with Kagome, 

  


laughed as he saw Inuyasha under his feet. 

  


"Who the fuck would invite a wimpy-wolf like you, here?" Inuyasha tried to get up but couldn't 

  


because of the added weight on his back.

  


"Kagome did." Kouga added simply. 

  


"Kouga-kun, could you please get off Inuyasha's back?" Kagome added sadly. Kouga got off and 

  


went to stand away from Inuyasha, knowing something was going to happen. Kagome walked 

  


over to Inuyasha once he stood up.

  


"I am sorry for being such a burden to you. Kouga seems to care for me, so I am going with him 

  


now." she started to take the jewels off the necklace, not offering any more of an explanation for 

  


her sudden departure. 

  


"That is why I am giving you these." She put the jewel shards in the speechless Inuyasha's hand. 

  


It looked like Kagome was going to hug Inuyasha but instead she did something that no one 

  


thought she would ever do. 

  


"I will miss you." she whispered into Inuyasha's sensitive ear right before she took off the prayer 

  


beads. The beads glowed a deep blue for a minute. She placed the beads in Inuyasha's hand 

  


before turning to go. 

  


"I am going to miss you all." she said before she followed Kouga into the forest, away from the 

  


gang. Forever.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

another chapter done. I am sorry if Kagome was OCC but it had to be done. Don't worry, she might come back later in the story. Please review.


	4. Truth Hurts

I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry. But school just started and I have had a lot of homework and its been really hard on me. Also life got in my way, right next to Writers block. And one last note. I know the last chapter was very very unlogical but it had to be done. If I didn't do it then the story wouldn't fit together. Sorry again but what's done is done and I am too lazy to change it.

  


I DON'T own Inuyasha, IF I did I would KILL Kikyou, Jaken and leave Naraku just to be a punching bag. And Sesshoumaru . . . well I would keep him away from Inuyasha.^_~

  


Chapter 3

Truth Hurts

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

  


The group stared after Kagome's form as it grew smaller and smaller. Inuyasha was the 

  


first to speak 

  


"Feh, now that the wench is gone I can get many more jewel shards without having 

  


to wait for her!" He tried to mask the sadness in his voice, but failed miserably. Unknowingly he 

  


touched his neck, where once the necklace had hung. Sango and Miroku watched as he jumped 

  


away from the two. 

  


"She told me she would go." Sango said quietly as tears silently streamed out of 

  


her eyes. Miroku came over and hugged her. 

  


"She will be back, Kagome-sama wouldn't just leave us like that." He spoke soothing words that 

  


even he didn't believe. 

  


Two weeks later. . .

  


Sango and Miroku watched as another demon died at Inuyasha's feet. No jewel shard, again. 

  


"This is useless, without Kagome we have not found any jewel shards!" Sango said as she 

  


stomped back to their make-shift camp. It was impossible for them to find a shard. Of course, 

  


Inuyasha blamed Kagome and Kouga. 'He is right, with Kouga's speed and Kagome's ability to 

  


sense shards, we will be doing this forever. I have to talk to Kagome.' Sango said as she decided 

  


what to do about Inuyasha. He seemed to not want her or Miroku to talk to Kagome ever since 

  


she left. He didn't even let Shippou talk about her. Sango sat next to the sleeping kitsune 'He is 

  


not as cheerful as he used to be. Its like he lost a parent all over again.' Sango had to go to the 

  


well but Inuyasha wouldn't let her. Without Kagome or the Prayer beads, Inuyasha could do 

  


whatever he wanted. Even threaten Shippou. But Shippou never nagged at Inuyasha anymore. All 

  


their lives had changed since Kagome's departure. An idea popped into Sango's head as she 

  


quickly picked up Hiraikotsu and the little kitsune.

  


Sango quickly made her way to the well, hoping Inuyasha wouldn't pick up her scent before she 

  


got to see her friend. Sango heard some rustling behind her and quickly picked up her pace. She 

  


didn't want to fight what was behind her. She had to get away, to get to the bone-eaters well. 

  


'Kuso, Inuyasha found out!' Sango berated herself for not using her poison gas to throw of her 

  


scent. Whatever was behind her, pounced and landed right on Sango's unprotected back. She had 

  


unhitched Hiraikotsu a while back and was using it as a walking stick. Shippou and Hiraikotsu 

  


went flying. Shippou gave a little squeak as he landed on the groung. Sango twisted, trying to get 

  


away. The figure only turned her over and pinned her arms to her sides. 

  


"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SEE THE WENCH!" Inuyasha yelled as Sango tried to escape 

  


again. 

  


"Why not? Because you pushed her away? All she did was try and help us and all you could do 

  


was push her away!" Sango was going to teach the hanyou a lesson. 

  


"You were so wrapped up in your own dreams to realize what she was going through! She has to 

  


live in two times! She has a family on the other side of the well and a selfish hanyou on the 

  


other! All you wanted her for was for your own reasons, she only came back because of you! She 

  


wanted to help you and she even

liked you but you were to in love with a dead clay pot!" Sango shouted, letting all her rage out on 

  


him. 

  


"Its your fault she left! All because of your stupidness!" Sango berated him before getting 

  


free of his grip and running away with Shippou and her weapon. Inuyasha just sat there, taking in 

  


all she had just said to him. 'It was my fault.' the hanyou sat there for a long time, thinking about 

  


what to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I hope you like the chapter and YES!! I FINALLY AM DONE WITH THE CHAPTER!!!! now I have to do the other two stories. Now I can wait another month^_~ don't worry I will try not to but I cant guarantee anything because, I have school *whine* which is evil. Well please give me some feedback on this chappie.


End file.
